The present invention addresses a mechanism for use in a Flexible Intermediate Bulk Container (FIBC), which enables the immediate neutralization of the electrostatic charges generated during filling, emptying or transporting of the FIBC. FIBC's are used to carry bulk solids powders, such as sugar, flour, starch and chemical substances.
During the filling and emptying of FIBC's which are typically made of polymer-based fabric such as polypropylene, HDPE, LLDPE etc., electrical charges can accumulate on the FIBC and inside the FIBC. Electrostatic charges may cause electrostatic discharges and ignition risks in the presence of flammable atmosphere.
In relation to this issue, there is a patent application TR2001/03444, filed on 28 Nov. 2001 at Turkish Patent Institute, titled “Flexible intermediate bulk container with multiple conductive fibers having permanent antistatic effect”. It is explained that the electrostatic charge accumulated on the FIBC is discharged to the surrounding atmosphere by permanent anti-static-treated multi-filaments fibers in the FIBC. With the defined practice in this application the electrostatic charge generated during filling and emptying on the FIBC is neutralized. The static charge generated at a distance from the walls of the FIBC, however, cannot be neutralized immediately.